Freaky Friday
by MoonlitTemptation137
Summary: Oh no! There's nothing but salad in the fridge... Bella goes out to buy some decent food, and gets a candy bar. Little does she know about her allergy to peanuts, and with 1 bite she swells up. Then she meets the Cirque du Freak. Oops. T for poss language
1. Shock Horror! SALAD!

"Ok! Who's ready for lunch?" Emmett said childishly as he came in to the living room. He carried a tray with a big blue teddy bear on it, with an empty bowl on top of it. I rolled my eyes.

"Me. But no healthy stuff, right?" I replied. I was starving, but even in this state I would NOT eat salad. Eesh- green slimy stuff can never be good.

"Well, dang!" Emmett over-reacted. "Come look in the fridge, Bells." I got up warily and followed him to the kitchen. I screamed in horror as he opened the metallic door.

"NOOO!" Salad, salad and more salad… I would have nightmares tonight. I stomped back to living room. "Who did this?" I half screamed. Edward and Alice stood up guiltily. "HA! GUILTY AS CHARGED!" I yelled at them, being completely over-the-top. But hey, this was my possible 'death from starvation', you know?

"Hey, love," Edward started. "We only did it because we care about you." His crooked smile tried to win me over, but I resisted.

"Yeah, Bella! Honest!" Alice chimed in. "We just wanted to… erm… help you out a bit, hmm? Get your heart in… good condition." I scarcely had time to worry about what they were getting me (and my heart) ready for before Esme walked through the door. She took one look at the open fridge, my scowl, and Edward's grin and started to laugh.

"Well, what's going on here?" She giggled. "Oh, Bellie-wellie. Did they take your food?" I frowned at her. Even Esme wasn't standing up for me. I had no hope now of getting any decent food from this house.

"Yes, they did. Your children are evil, as far as mythical creatures go. Humph. I'm going out to get some REAL food. Anyone coming with me?" I looked hopefully towards Edward. Even though he had tricked me, I still wanted his company. I was disappointed. Every single one of the Cullens was shaking their head. "Oh. Looks like I'm going alone." I checked my watch- 1:30pm. "Don't wait for me." I guessed, since they were trying to make me go away, they were probably going somewhere without me. The down sides of being a human in this world… I turned my back on them and walked out, slamming the door to whispers of "Tut, tut... Grumpy girl..." I ignored them all and began walking to the store.


	2. Uh Oh

"Stupid vampires..." I muttered. "Curse the lot of them. Salad? What were they thinking?" I caught sight of the shop on the corner, and my stomach growled. I began to walk faster towards my destination; with it in sight, I was fully set on getting there quickly. Just a bit further... A bit further... I was there. YES! Decent food was within my grasp.  
I pushed the door open and half stormed inside, grabbing the first candy bar I saw. I paid for the Snickers bar in my hand, tore open the wrapper and bit into the chocolate. Ahhhh... Satisfaction.  
The sweet taste filled my mouth as I grinned stupidly. I found that I couldn't stop grinning- it was like my muscles had seized up in pure delight. My face began to tingle, like little sparkles of happiness were dancing beneath my skin.  
I pulled the shop door towards me and stepped out. A little boy and his mother were waiting to come in once I had left. The woman gasped and ushered her child inside. I heard him ask: "Mommy, why did that lady..." And then the door shut. Huh. There must be loads of chocolate round my mouth or something. I looked in the shop window to check for smears on my lips and nearly fainted. My face had swollen to the size of a frigging elephant's ass. My eyes were slightly bigger than normal, my cheeks had puffed up and my lips were like sausages. Half of my face had gone purple. The other half was covered in red, patchy hives that, now I could see them, began to itch like mad. My porky mouth has fallen open in shock, revealing a bit of mushed-up chocolate that I couldn't quite swallow. I looked like... I looked like a freak.  
"Crap," I tried to say, but it came out more like, "Cuhhhhhhp." My eyes filled with tears that began running down my face, further irritating my hives. I scratched like crazy as I started to power-walk back to the Cullens' house.  
I kept my eyes looking down on the floor, trying to hide my face with my hands- it was no good, it was just too big now. I carried on walking like that for a while, when suddenly- THUMP! I looked up slightly to see that I had just knocked a tiny, tiny man down onto the sidewalk outside the old theatre. He was dressed in pale blue robes, and was SERIOUSLY small.  
"God, I'm so sorry! Let me help you up. I'm sorry," I mumbled. It just came out as one big "Mnmnmnmnmpphhhhhhhy!" It probably sounded like I was insulting him. He looked up at me. The hood of his robes covered his face, even as he gazed up at me. He gasped as he saw my face. "I know, I know, I look awful, but let me explain-" I was cut off from my bumbling as he yanked me into the old theatre we stood in front of. WHERE THE HELL WAS HE TAKING ME?


End file.
